La lettre
by Danacarine
Summary: Happy décide d'ouvrir son cœur à son bien-aimé et elle jette toutes ses angoisses sur du papier... ATTENTION SPOILERS saison 3, à insérer entre les épisodes 3x03 et 3x04.


_Une fois n'est pas coutume, un peu de Quintis désespéré... Cette lettre s'insère entre les épisodes 3x3 et 3x04, attention aux spoilers ^^ Et grand merci à ma BêtaPanda qui m'empêche de virer totalement dingue... Ou pas ! xD_

* * *

 **LA LETTRE**

Toby,

Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Tu sais combien c'est difficile pour moi de poser des mots sur des sentiments mais pour toi, pour nous, je vais essayer...

Je sais que tu es en colère et blessé, par ma faute. Je le comprends et je l'accepte. J'ai fait une erreur que j'essaye de réparer. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps et je te promets de tout te raconter dans le moindre détail. Mais ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît.

Tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu retirais ta proposition, tu m'as fait mal. Comme jamais personne auparavant. J'ai rien laissé paraître, j'ai des années d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais je me suis effondrée à l'intérieur.

Toute ma vie, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai été trahie par les humains qui m'entouraient. Ma mère, mon père, les services sociaux, les familles d'accueil successives, tous m'ont promis de l'amour et de la stabilité, tous m'ont laissé tomber. Petit à petit, j'ai appris à encaisser et à ne plus rien attendre des gens. Je me suis forgée une armure et je me suis enfermée dans ma tour. J'ai décidé d'abandonner le monde puisqu'il ne m'apportait que trahison, peine et douleur. Et j'ai appris à le manipuler pour en tirer profit pour pouvoir survivre.

Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? Walter venait de te sortir du plus miteux des casinos et tu ne ressemblais guère plus qu'à une épave. Et pourtant, le premier regard que tu as posé sur moi était différent de tous ceux que j'avais pu voir sur moi auparavant. Comme si tu avais réussi à traverser toutes les protections pour voir le vrai moi qui se cache à l'intérieur. J'ai détesté ça, cette sensation que tu violais mon intimité et je t'en ai voulu. D'ailleurs, durant toute cette période, j'ai été irrationnellement détestable avec toi. Et toi ? Tu n'as strictement rien dit, tu m'as laissé t'insulter, te bousculer parfois sans jamais te plaindre ou élever la voix. Non, tu m'as patiemment prêté toute ton attention et petit à petit, sans même que je m'en rende compte, tu as gagné ma confiance et tu m'as apprivoisée. Toi seul à réussi à faire tomber tous les murs que j'avais construit pour me protéger. Toi seul sais que je ne suis pas un robot. Toi seul sais que je ressens des émotions.

Je suis amoureuse de toi Toby. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est la première fois que je l'avoue. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien cette mise à nu est difficile pour moi, terrifiante... et pourtant je te l'ai avoué tout à l'heure, à haute voix, mais tu n'as pas relevé, trop obsédé par l'identité de mon mari. Ça aussi ça m'a blessée... Je n'imaginais tellement pas ce contexte pour te le dire. Je voyais déjà ton regard plein de tendresse se remplir de fierté parce que j'aurais réussi à dompter mes démons pour te déclarer mon amour. Oui Toby, je rêve de notre vie future. Souvent. Tu m'as donné tellement d'espoir, tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais être heureuse comme les gens normaux, et maintenant, pour une bêtise que je m'efforce de réparer, tu me claques la porte au nez ?

J'ai peur Toby... Oui, la grande Happy Quinn a peur, tu peux le noter. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de te perdre. Je ne veux plus de cette vie sans saveur et sans couleur. Je ne veux plus vivre cadenassée dans ma tour. Je veux pouvoir respirer librement et me sentir légère, comme quand tu me tiens la main. Tu m'as changée Toby, tu m'as fait naître une seconde fois. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de réparer ça. Je suis un génie de la mécanique, laisse-moi te le prouver encore une fois.

Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus m'épouser. Je l'accepte avec beaucoup de tristesse. Mais reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Cette lettre doit te paraître confuse. Je le suis aussi. Mais je ne la relirai pas. Si je le fais, je me connais, je vais la déchirer. C'est ma seule chance de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'espère que tu vas me lire. Mais quelque soit ta réponse ou ta décision, je la respecterai. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je me battrai pas, pas contre toi. Je me renfermerai dans ma tour et je jetterai la clé, définitivement. Et je disparaîtrai. Te voir vivre sans moi n'est pas envisageable. Ce n'est pas une menace. C'est juste un constat.

Voilà mon Toby… T'écrire tout ça m'a épuisée… J'espère que ce n'est pas en vain et que notre histoire peut encore être sauvée…

Quoiqu'il advienne, dans quelques jours, tu sauras tout. Et tu comprendras… Peut-être…

Je t'aime.

Happy


End file.
